All You Need is Love
by shewhodanceswithsquirrels
Summary: A compilation of song fics mainly Ginny/Draco. rated M just in case. includes so far: a day at the fair, dropkick murphys, the sunstreak, monty are I, the eagles, the academy is, cute is what we aim for, the beatles. go to my profile page for song links
1. The Lost, The Lucky

**Hello my lovely chaps. This isn't a real story, so it shall not hinder my other works in progress; this is just a collection of song fics that I wrote. For the most part, they will be Ginny/Draco, but there might be some other ships thrown in there. I got this idea from Nikki Flinn who wrote Songs for a rainy day, you can go to my account page and she's in my favorite authors if you want to check it out.**

**Its gonna start out pretty heavy but there will be cute fluff too, so don't despair!**

**Actual song lyrics will be in bold. At any rate, here we go with the first one.**

**The Lost, The Lucky (A day at the Fair)**

**X**

There was no reason why he should be thinking of her now.

**Your heart stopped **

**And I still think of **

**Where you've been **

**And where you've gone**

Nothing had even specifically reminded him of her, his thoughts just strayed to her, still, after all this time, she was still his default.

**I'll be missing you for way too long**

He sat down with a sigh at his desk, giving his thoughts free reign. He had thought that his leaving would bring her to her senses.

**Cause I took chances on your sympathy **

**And lost the auction when **

**I bid the lost and the lucky**

His head began to ache. How he wished he could take it all back, to start over with her!

**I can't erase what I can't change **

**But the guilt still hurts the same**

**I know I could've saved you in the end**

His mind whirled back to how everything had played out. He had thought that if he had left, everything would get better. He hadn't even said goodbye; he was leaving to find a way to make their lives better.

**I skipped town without the last of words**

**The last of what I left**

He couldn't get away from her drugs, he thought if he left, she would realize how fucked up they had become. And then he would return with a way out, ready for her to escape with him.

'**You chose drugs,' **he thought. '**You chose and ending.' **But she would be okay. Maybe. He would come back for her . . . but she couldn't recover with him around so he _had _to leave . . . right? He couldn't go back to her until he had something to offer her.

He remembered the phone call. His secretary rushed in when she heard a loud noise. He had thrown the chair at the wall and he sat on the floor clutching his head.

"Mr . . . Mr. Malfoy? I-is everything okay?"

"No. No it's not," he had stated. Then he left the room.

Her funeral was held at her parents' house. Draco had lingered after nearly everyone had left and walked to the casket at the front. Her family shot daggers at him. What business had he with their perfect daughter?

**A closed up casket shows me that you'd hide the girl you used to be**

"You didn't have to do this, you could have been yourself again . . . **so strong and so forgiving." **

Draco's mind returned to the present in his office where he sat. His eyes began to leak tears.

"I can **still hear you voice on my machine,"** he mumbled to himself. "**Asking if the bigger picture is all it seems **. . . I wish I would have answered. I wish I would have told you I loved you then, I wish I had saved you," he choked out. "I could have saved you."

**You killed yourself for what you could have been**

**While I was building a life to bring us back again**

His tears flowed steadily down his face now as he remembered his mistakes. His secretary buzzed in and he told her to hold all of his calls.

'You're gone,' he thought sadly. '**Now I can't say I'm sorry, it's too late.'**

He had it all now; a job with the ministry, a house for them to live in, away from temptation, where they could live in peace.

**I'm holding all the answers to all our dreams**

But it wasn't worth shit now. I was all ash without her . . . he should have done more . . . but he had been so afraid.

**Now I'm waiting, silent**

**As I think of what regret now means**

It had all been for her.

**For the girl, lost and lucky**

He had left _for_ her. Not a day went by that he hadn't thought about her since he had left.

**You know I still thought of you**

**And where your life had gone**

She was the only girl he had ever loved; he would never get over her.

**This will leave a mark for way too long**

Even now, years after her death, he still cried for her.

**And every bone that aches remembers you**

He still remembered what they had been like before the drugs had taken over. How they would laugh and play, how they could sit for hours just talking, how phenomenal their lovemaking had been; she had the body of a goddess

**Remembers who you were**

He was a shell without her; she had been his other half.

**You're the loss that I am living**

**I feel the world around me change**

He needed to see her. He told his secretary he would be gone the rest of the day. He went to when they had once lived, so happy together. He strolled through the park they had loved to walk through.

**Coming back to this street looked the same**

He kicked rocks angrily with his feet as he walked. So many regrets.

**I know we could have changed this in the end**

If she had only waited for him, they could have changed the ending. He found himself only a little while later in front of her tombstone. He tried not to cry as he spoke to her.

"**Now I can't say I'm sorry, Its too late," **he stopped and sighed. "**I'm holding all the answers to all our dreams, **but you're not here to share them with me. **Now I'm waiting, silent, as I think of what regret now means."**

**For the girl, lost and lucky**

He couldn't see through the tears falling out of his eyes and his voice caught in his throat as he talked.

"**Every promise that I didn't make, I wish I did. Every word I thought . . . I could have said before I left. And every promise that I didn't make, I wish I did. Every word that kept me holding you until these words forgave me, loving you until your life can say that now." **Draco looked up at they sky. "Merlin, Ginevra . . . **Angel, I'm sorry, **I know **it's too late, **even though** I'm holding all the answers to all our dreams. Now I'm waiting, silent, as I think of what regret now means."**

Draco stopped talking. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked his foot around.

"I miss you," he whispered. And the turned and walked away; there was nothing he could do

**For the girl, lost and lucky.**


	2. Irish Drinking song

**It makes the song fic better if you either listen to the song first or while you're reading so I'm creating a playlist on projectplaylist so you can easily listen. If you want the link, its on my account page**

**Irish Drinking Song (Dropkick Murphys)**

**X**

**Well I stumbled in at two AM**

"Lemme in!" Draco yelled, pounding the door to his own house.

**All drunk and full of smoke**

His mouth just wouldn't perform the right movements to recite the proper spell to unlock the door. After a minute, the door opened.

His wife stood back with her arms crossed. "You've been drinking," she stated.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Well, obviously."

**My wife said, "I've had enough,** Draco Malfoy! I have had enough of you coming home drunk or otherwise. **I'm sick! That's it! Get out!"** she yelled.

Draco stared back at the door in disbelief as his wife pushed him onto the porch and slammed the door. Had his wife just dumped him? Well, there's only one thing you can do in a moment like that . . .

**So I stumbled down to Kelly's Pub**

**Across the edge of town**

Draco sauntered in the still packed pub and was greeted by a round of loud cheers from his mates. They pulled him up a chair.

**And I told the boys my story**

"Well, there's only one thing you can do in a situation like that," his old friend Blaise said through an accent thick with drink.

"Aye? And what's that?" Draco asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

**And we had another round!**

"To drink!" Blaise roared, and they all chugged their ale.

**And I'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

On the way back to the table with five mugs in his hand, a man knocked into Draco. The room stopped and looked at them. In a second, the beer was forgotten and Draco and his mates were fighting the man and _his_ mates.

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

Once the fight was broken up, the ten or so men that had been fighting got a round together and all drank happily as if they were old friends. Soon, they too knew Draco's story.

"You know, you'll be needing to get over her," a man said.

"Yes, that's my excuse for drinking today," Draco grinned.

Just then, a girl with beautiful red hair passes their table with a man of average build. They all whistled appreciatively and the man turned around defensively. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You guys have something to say?" the man asked angrily.

Everyone just grinned around at each other except Draco who, with a slight swagger, stood. "Why, yes, yes I do," he said slowly. "I believe you're a cock sucking fag and if this lovely lady was looking for a _real_ man," Draco sent a wink her way before continuing, " I think I could give her that better than you." He challenged. The man he was speaking to let out a roar of rage and lunged at Draco

**And I'll drink and drink **

**And drink and drink **

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

At the end, the man was definitely out numbered and ended up nursing his wounds in a booth by himself. Draco looked at the woman standing by herself near a wall.

Draco walked over to her. "I do believe you still have not gotten a drink . . ." he left the sentence unfinished for her to insert her name.

"Ginevra," she said with a grin.

"Ah, Ginevra, well let me take care of that drink problem and you go sit with the boys," he said with a wink. Ginevra laughed and went to sit by the boys who welcomed her heartily.

Draco returned with two beers. He set one down on the table in front of her. "M'lady," he said with flourish; Ginevra laughed again and accepted. "You know, you seem familiar," he said thoughtfully.

"You've already picked me up, you don't have to use the pick up lines anymore," she grinned.

Draco's friends laughed and Draco gave an appreciative smile. "No, really, you do . . ."

The girl sighed. "I was a year below you in school. I'm a Weasley." She said.

"So you know me, too!"

Ginny laughed in relief. "Yes, of course I do, I had a crush on you all through Hogwarts."

Draco looked at her, dumbfounded. "No lie?"

Ginny shook her head. "No lie."

"You look so different!"

"Thank you?"

"I liked you in Howarts too, you know," Draco admitted.

"Like is an understatement, he was in _love_ with you!" Blaise said from across the table. Draco scowled at him but Ginny looked at him pleasantly.

"Is that so?" she asked Blaise with a grin.

Blaise nodded, "It was always Ginny this or Ginny that," he said with a smile.

Ginny looked at Draco and Draco looked at Ginny and before Blaise could say another word, they were against a wall, entangled in each other's limbs, much to his friends' amusement. His friends were sending them loud cat calls and whistles so Draco whispered, "Want to get out of here?"

Ginny giggled and said yes.

**And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!**

On their way out, they were blocked by Ginny's original escort.

"Where are you going, Ginevra?" he asked.

"None of your bloody business, Dean, I told you this was not a date!" she said defiantly.

"You dirty who-" but they never found out just what she was because Draco threw a punch that knocked him to the floor.

**And I'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

Ginny linked her arm through Draco's with a smile and they left the bar.

Draco saw Mary walk into the room on the arm of none other than the girl he had been with two nights ago, a certain red head named Ginevra.

"Who's the girl with your girl?" Blaise asked him.

Draco leaned back and grinned, thinking back to the days when he had known her.

"Well that's **Mary McGregor, she was a pretty whore. She'd always greet you with a smile and never lock her door."** He said fondly.

At that moment, Ginevra and Mary spotted him. They waved and he and his friends waved back and the girls – already clearly drunk – sauntered over. Draco pulled Ginevra to his lap amidst her giggles and planted several kisses on her neck.

"Where've you been? I missed you so," he said dramatically, kissing her more.

Blaise had also pulled Mary onto his lap and they had become quite friendly. And so the next few months progressed as such.

**But on the day she died, I'll admit it sounded weak**

"I'm glad you came," Ginevra said softly, squeezing Draco's hand. She looked exquisitely elegant in her mourning clothes, and Draco looked especially sharp in his tux. The whole Kelly's Pub lot were there mourning the loss of their pretty, friendly whore, but Ginny was taking it the worst, having been good friends with Mary since Hogwarts.

"She's happy now," Draco said. Ginny nodded and wiped away a tear.

**Cause Mary McGregor finally got some sleep**

After the funeral, the whole lot went to Kelly's for a toast. But a toast soon led to another round, then another, then several more. And a newcomer made a comment about some whore dying, not knowing he was speaking to the Pub veterans who had loved that "whore."

**And I'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

After they had beaten the offender to mincemeat, everyone felt quite a bit better about the whole ordeal.

"Ginevra, lets go somewhere," Draco said to Ginevra. She nodded and they left.

**And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!**

As soon as they knew it, it was months later and Draco and Ginevra were living together. (Much to her family's dismay.)

And months after that, Draco could be found outside in the rain.

"**Well I once loved a girl,"** he sang loudly, staring up at the third floor where he had lived not but an hour ago.

"**A child, I'm told," **she was twenty-two but she said she wasn't ready for his kind of commitment.

"**I gave her my heart," **he had asked her to marry him.

"**And she gave me a cold," **she had sneezed in reply then opened her eyes wide in shock. The next day, she had asked him to leave.

"**And now I sit, standing here, out in the pouring rain," **he cast one last wistful look at the apartment then walked away.

**So I stumble down to Kelly's Pub**

He told the boys his story and they all drank sadly, in grave respect, for not a soul could say they didn't like Ginevra. And every soul knew he wouldn't be thankful like he was when his ex-wife had left him.

**To cry away my pain**

Then some fool who had overheard the story piped up, "So if you aren't with her any more, does that make her fair game?" he called. A look at his mates and they were all on their feet.

**And I'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

Then she walked in. Did she know he was there, too? Probably not.

After a while of her sitting by herself looking sad, a man approached her.

"'Ello, darlin," he said smoothly. She gave him a taut smile that clearly said 'go away,' but he didn't take the hint. "You seem a little lonely, want to join me for a drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you, I'd rather be alone tonight," she said, but the man persisted. She kept declining until he grabbed her arm. "Sir! Get off of me this instant!" she shrieked, but the man would not let go.

Draco had had enough. So what if she had dumped him? He still loved her, and wouldn't stand to see her treated as thus.

He walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. The man looked at him dumbly.

"What?" he asked.

"I believe the lady asked you to unhand her," Draco said simply. Ginny looked at him, thankfully, Draco tipped his head in acknowledgement.

The man turned to him defensively. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Obviously, you've never been here, mate," Draco grinned and in a second, they were on the floor.

**And I'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

The man left after a short while, deeming Ginny "not worth it" and Draco's friends surrounded him. But he kept looking straight at Ginny whose, eyes had not left his either.

**And if I see a pretty girl . . .**

She walked towards him slowly and his heart started to race. She reached him and stood not an inch away from him.

"Want to get out of here?" she whispered coyly.

Draco grinned and wrapped his arm tightly around her, bringing her into a long, passionate kiss to the cheers of nearly everyone in the pub.

**. . . I'll sleep with her tonight!**

Before they, left, Draco handed Ginny a half finished mug and picked up one for himself; they were at the door and they turned to face to crowd.

"If anyone else has a go at _my_ girl . . ." Draco began in a loud voice, and then all his friends joined into a line of their favorite drinking song:

**We'll drink and drink**

**And drink and drink**

**And drink and drink **

**And fight!**

Then, laughing and singing, they left, not to return until the morrow.


	3. Good Looks, Bad Intentions

**This one has a lot of setup, sorry. Remember to go to my account and go listen to the song. **

**Good Looks, Bad Intentions (The Sunstreak)**

**D/G**

Ginny was walking down the hallway as quietly as she could. She heard voices further down the hall and pressed into the shadows, closing her eyes and holding her breath. She had no idea why she had let herself be convinced to do this, but she couldn't say no.

He had cornered her at breakfast that morning in between the eggs and the orange juice.

"_I saw you at this conference last week," he whispered, acting as if they weren't talking. She looked up in surprise then back to the bacon she was putting on her plate._

"_They're mandatory," she defended. _

"_They're boring," he replied. _

_She shrugged. "No one said they weren't."_

"_I've been watching you."_

"_Because that isn't creepy . . ."_

"_You've been watching me too."_

"_I most certainly have not!" she lied. _

_He scoffed. "There is no sense denying it. You are engaged to Potter, are you not?"_

"_Yes."_

_Here he turned and looked directly at her. "He can't do what I can. Meet me in room 318 at midnight." Then he set a key on the table in front of the fruit platter and walked away as calm as ever._

He was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. But he was a Malfoy for Christ's sake! There had always been hatred between him and her brothers, not to mention with her fiancée as well. But there was something about her that wanted it, wanted a taste of what the famous ex-death eater had to offer.

But the risk was high. She was at a ministry conference, for all higher office employees at a hotel in Dublin, to accommodate the Dublin branch as well. Harry, Ron and herself always hung out on nights like these, but she doubted they would question her excuse of wanting to retire early.

Ginny entered the room with no ceremony and quietly shut the door behind her. The room was warm and large and the lights were dim.

"Drink?" a smooth voice said, startling Ginny.

She nodded her head and the gorgeous man at the other end of the room opened a bottle of something very classy looking and poured her a glass. He walked deliberately to her and handed her the glass, ever so slowly. Without breaking eye contact, he proposed a toast.

"To trying new things," he said in a sultry tone.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Cheers," she said sardonically and took a rather large "sip" of her drink. She had never done this before; cheated on anyone. She was nervous.

Draco moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly running one hand down her arm.

**When I touch your skin **

**You seem to tremble so**

"Nervous?" he whispered and Ginny laid her head back on his shoulder, exposing her bare neck. She didn't answer and Draco kissed the creamy skin stretched taut right before him.

"You are a goddess, Ginevra, I aim to set you free," he said mysteriously. Ginny smiled a bit and leaned further into him. Whatever she had drunk was very strong. He could do whatever he wanted to her, she was sure it would be pleasant.

**Can I taste your wrists?**

**My own are going cold**

Draco picked up the arm he had stroked and brought Ginny's wrist to his mouth, he kissed it tenderly and then entwined his arm in hers, his arm was cold and Ginny trembled again.

**Can you feel my breath run**

**Down your slender neck?**

Draco ran his lips down her neck, kissing her every so often. Ginny was entranced. She turned and pressed her body against Draco's.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her lips only inches from his.

He looked down at her in his arms. "I have wanted you for a very, _very_ long time," he said simply. Ginny blinked, and then his lips were on hers. He brought his hand up to twist in her hair, pushing her lips harder against his. With his other hand, he pulled her hips to curve into his body so close that a piece of paper would not fit between the two. His lips were dynamite, Ginny moaned into his mouth and Draco sighed in response.

**Do I make you crazy?**

Ginny pulled away from Draco and gave him a very meaningful look, full of raging lust. Draco blinked once and picked her up and held her there. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and he gripped her ass; she threw her arms around his neck and their mouths were inseparable again.

Everything moved in a perfect fluid motion, as if she had been made for this moment alone. She pushed when he pulled, went left when he went right and ducked when he rose. Draco held her weight easily and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and pulled back, looking at her.

"**Are you tired yet?" **he asked coyly.

"Not at all," she breathed. Then he was kissing her neck again and she trembled.

"**Ease your mind and let your heart be mine,"** he whispered seductively, biting the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. Ginny gasped and opened her eyes wide. Then he was taking off her shirt and kissing down her chest. She moaned as he unhooked her bra and licked her nipples. She gasped and thrust her body involuntarily upwards as he bit her nipple. Then she was sitting up in a frantic desire to take his shirt off, which she accomplished quickly. She ran her hands over his body as he laid her back down, cradling her head with one hand.

"**Ease your mind and let your heart be mine,"** he said again, calming the rush of frantic nerves that had invaded her body. Ginny shuddered pulled him to her.

"**Close your eyes now tightly, try to keep them closed,"** Draco demanded. Ginny's lips parted and she obeyed.

**I want to taste your fingers, **

**I need to bite your toes**

Draco kissed down her arm and to her fingers, sucking on a few of them sexily. Then he was kissing her hips and sliding off her jeans, her underwear. There was not an inch of her body that Draco didn't explore with his mouth, he kissed her thighs, her calves, her feet; he ran his hands over the skin he had longed to be touching for months now.

"Draco, I want to see you," Ginny said meaningfully. Draco looked in her eyes then got up. He removed the rest of his clothes for her to see. Ginny moaned in appreciation and Draco smirked.

**Spread your arms out like an angel in my sheets**

He was on the bed with her again. He was kissing her body so intently and seductively that she stretched out her arms above her, grabbing at the sheets in a fruitless attempt to keep from writhing and moaning.

"Draco!" she gasped finally, "I need you . . . now!" she managed to say.

**It won't be long now before both our shadows meet**

Draco moved his body and kissed her on the lips; she could taste herself on them, but it was okay, because then he was moving his body to rest between her legs. He looked into her eyes, not moving for a moment and then thrust inside her with no warning. Ginny cried out, loud in pleasure, and moved her hands to grab at Draco's back.

"**Ease your mind and let your heart be mine,"** Draco said, putting a hand under Ginny's head and thrusting in and out of her slowly. Ginny moaned in response and arched her back to meet his thrust.

Gods, if she wasn't careful, her heart would be his soon. She had never been bedded like this. He was amazing; and there was something more to this. He looked in her eyes and every movement was something intense and purposeful.

"**Ease your mind and let your heart be mine,"** he said again and Ginny moaned. Draco began to go faster and Ginny's moans became louder, her fingers dug deeper into his back or wrenched the sheet more furiously. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries of passion; she was sure every room on the floor could hear her.

**Relax, Relax, let your body . . .**

Ginny moved with Draco, and then all at once, her body clutched and tensed and she climaxed with a loud cry and digging her fingers into Draco's flesh.

**Relax, Relax, let your body go**

Then Draco pushed harder into Ginny and tensed, gasped, and climaxed as well.

Something had happened though. Ginny looked straight up at him.

"**Let your heart be mine,"** he whispered, lowering to kiss the drops of sweat rolling down her neck.

"You don't want my heart, Draco," she said. He was the play boy of the century, what had he to do with love and hearts?

"I can not live without it," he stated simply, looking into her eyes.

Ginny looked at him intensely and knew he wasn't lying. And, putting aside Harry and Ron and all she had grown up believing about the man, she said

"Then you have it."

**R&R!**


	4. Dublin Waltz

**This is my favorite band at the moment (they change constantly) and I really like this song, make sure to listen to it! The links on my profile. Go now!**

**Dublin Waltz by Monty are I**

**-**

Harry stood at the bar and order a shot. He looked across the dance floor of the majestic ball going on for Ministry members. Everyone and everything shouted magnificence; the superb decorations, the fancy clothes. The ball was only just the annual Christmas ball, but the ministry had hired an outside source this time for the decorations, so it was bigger and better than ever. Ron waved from across the room, dancing clumsily with Hermione, Harry grinned a bit. Everyone was here, every ministry member and their family and their friends, he was surprised that they all fit into the building. He scanned the room, searching for his fiancée. Ah, there. Dancing and looking amazing. But who was she with. Bloody Merlin, was that Malfoy? Harry felt his blood begin to boil; how dare that slimy, no good, dirty, ex death eater touch his girl!

**Liquor burns my tongue**

Harry took his shout and counted to cool down. "It's nothing," he murmured to himself. He continued to glare at the man.**  
**

**It stings to count to three**

**and look to see a hand up on your waist  
But he holds you like he should**

He was holding her much too close, much to familiar, this was getting ridiculous.

**Graceful, gliding, **

He sept her across the floor in such patterns that Harry wondered how they maneuvered between other dancing couples. Finally, the dance was over. Then he saw something he wished he had not.

**glimpse of lover's kiss.**

As they began to part, Malfoy bent down and slowly, surely, placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek. She blushed. Good gods, she blushed! What the hell was going on!?

**Another round of ale, and I don't believe this.  
**

–

"I'm going to go get a drink, love, do you want anything?" Harry asked Ginny.

"You don't want to waltz?"

"No, not right now. You want anything?"

"No, I think I'll just find another partner for this dance, I'll meet you at the bar when its over, okay?" she replied.

Harry nodded and she kissed him before he left. As soon as he walked away, there was a tap on her shoulder. Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy.

He bowed slightly and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally, but he looked into her eyes with the hint of a grin.

Ginny grinned outright. "I would be honored," she replied, giving him a slight curtsy. And then they had begun to dance.

**  
Movements of a Demigod **

She was being swept away by this man, the way he moved was unearthly, the way he held her was heaven.

**  
We're caught in a waltz, and I hope we dance forever  
A dream from which I'll never part**

The dance was coming to an end, how she wished it wouldn't!

But end it did,

**  
And awake from your arms**

And Ginny reluctantly stepped away from Draco. Then he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Meet me at the bar when he gives you a chance," he whispered; and then he was off.

Ginny, slightly airy, walked to the bar with a grin. "Hello, Harry," she greeted, walking to stand beside him.

He greeted her with a tight lipped smile. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, but was saved from having to explain when Ron and Hermione approached them.

"Hey, Gin, you look great!" Hermione greeted.

Ginny smiled. "So do you!" she said truthfully.

Ron half grinned and rolled his eyes. "Say, Harry, I hear the captain of the Harpies is here, fancy a chat with him?"

Hermione coughed and looked pointedly at Ron. "Er, I mean, if that's okay with you?" Ron added hastily to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Its fine, I think I'll just chat with Ginny here and then find someone to dance with," she said cheerily.

"Alright, so, you up for it?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry cast a glance at Ginny who was studiously picking her nails so as not to give away that she really wanted him to go with Ron.

"I'll be back in a minute, love," Harry said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, okay," she said, trying her hardest to sound put out.

"Will you dance again?" he asked, almost suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know, if someone asks, I suppose," she said, trying to sound indifferent. Harry nodded and the two boys left.

"So you and Harry are going good then?" Hermione asked happily.

"Oh, yes," Ginny replied distantly.

Not a second later, a man arrived and asked Hermione if she would like to dance.

"We'll catch up later, okay Ginny?" she called, walking onto the floor with her partner.

Ginny flashed a smile in answer and waited for him to come to her.

–

Harry was in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Ron and the captain of the Harpies when he chanced a look over at the bar. Ginny was standing by herself, gods she looked beautiful. He smiled fondly at her, and scolded himself for being so judgmental so quickly.

Then _he _walked up.**  
**

**He whispers in your ear.  
From what I see, it turns you on,  
sends shivers down your back,  
like the violin runs. **

Why was he talking to her like that? Why wasn't she making him go away?! Then he touched her cheek, softly, and bent to whisper in her ear again.

**  
Graceful, gliding, glimpse of Lover's touch **

Their movements complimented each other, she would turn her head at the exact moment he leaned past her to order a drink, their bodies slanted together as if they had practice moving together . . . That thought was the last straw.

**  
I can dance with my gloves on,  
I think this has gone far enough  
**

"Excuse me for a moment," Harry mumbled, leaving the gentlemen mid-conversation and walking to his fiancée and the man that was talking to her.

–

Ginny couldn't help but be breathless, there was a slight flush in her cheeks as well, whenever he was around. Everything he did was so amazingly ethereal.

**  
Movements of a Demigod**

They weren't even dancing anymore, but everyone of their movements were coordinated, as if their lives themselves were a waltz.

**  
We're caught in a waltz, and I hope we dance forever.  
A dream from which I'll never part.  
**

Draco leaned past her and she bent with him, so he could order a drink. When Draco stood back up, he looked deep into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but it was not his voice that she heard, it was Harry's.

"Ginny, I think I fancy a dance," Harry said moving between her and Draco forcefully. A dark look passed over Draco's face, but he quickly covered it with his infamous cool indifference.

**And awake from your arms**

Harry turned around, "Malfoy," he greeted coldly.

Draco bowed his head ever so politely. "Potter," he replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew what this was about, Harry had obviously seen them talking and was now there to stake his claim on her.

"Come on, Gin," Harry said and let Ginny onto the floor without so much as a by-your-leave.

--

As soon as Ginny and Harry walked away, Draco's drink arrived. He took it smoothly and drained the contents in one drink. He stared nonchalantly after Ginny as Harry led her across the room.

**'Watch your steps and count to three,' **he thought to himself, trying to cool down. '**Watch your steps and count to three.'**

**Stare across the room with careful scrutiny**

Harry couldn't move her like_ he_ could.

**  
Assess the situation,  
Proof is what it needs **

He thought hard about the situation he found himself in.

**  
to show that I'm a man**

How could he let her keep stringing him along like this? Why was she even with the buffoon anyway?

**  
I know just what I want, **

This would go on no longer! He wanted her to himself, he just had to go up there and take what should be his.

**  
and have the liquid confidence**

He took a shot.

**  
to show her what I've got. **

Draco put the glass on the bar, straightened his tie and began walking, deceptively calm, towards the end of the room where Harry and Ginny were standing with Ron and Hermione after they had stopped dancing. He thought hard as he walked, he needed to show her what he could be;

**The man that never cared,  
that never bottled up and hid from all the feelings that he had,  
and all the things he never did. **

That was what she wanted, right? Wasn't that what she was telling him all the time? She couldn't really be with him until he could open up to her? Well, he would open up to her. He was getting closer to where they were standing.

**  
Adrenaline, the confirmation, losing to my charm,  
**

Draco put on his most charming and suave grin as he sauntered over, looking gorgeous. To remind himself what he was doing, he repeated to himself,

"I want her **in my arms, in my arms"**

Draco arrived at the group; Harry and Ron immediately shot him death glares. Draco ignored them and looked only at Ginny.

**  
I stop my slurring speech and expect the best reply.  
"Will you dance before the night ends, just one more time?" **

"No, she will not!" Harry said angrily, reaching for a hold on Ginny's arm. Draco ignored him and looked into Ginny's eyes

**  
Adrenaline, the confirmation, losing to my charm, **

He couldn't believe it, he was actually nervous. He would be giving her an ultimatum; but he had to have one last dance, just in case she said no.

**  
in my arms, just one more time**

Harry was reaching for Ginny's arm, but Ginny stepped to Draco.

"I would love one more dance," she breathed to him.

"What? Gin, what are you doing?" asked Harry angrily. Ginny turned towards Harry; Draco's nerves rose again.

**Adrenaline, the confirmation, losing to the charm, **

"It is just a dance, Harry," she said simply and then walked

**  
in my arms, in my arms.  
**

And then they were on the dance floor, leaving two fuming boys behind them and one very confused girl.

Ginny couldn't keep her breath in her chest, every time she looked at Draco, she gasped and lost her breath, he was so beautiful!

**  
Movements of a Demigod.  
**

"**We're caught in a waltz, and I hope we dance forever. A dream from which I'll never part," **Draco whispered.

Ginny smiled at the nice words. "Draco, you are-" she began.

Draco cut her off. "Ginny, this is it, its me or him. I will be what you want me to be but you have to choose," Draco said in a rush. He bit his lip anxiously.

Ginny looked surprised. "Okay," she said. "I'll break up with him tonight."

"Well hear me ou- . . . What?" Draco said, he had been expecting a no.

Ginny smiled fondly at him. "Draco, I've wanted to be with_ just_ you for ages," she said with a grin. "I've just been waiting for you to ask."

Draco stopped abruptly and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him in astonishment. "Do you mean that?"

"Without a doubt," Ginny said, without blinking.

"Oh, Ginevra," Draco whispered hoarsely, and being unable to restrain himself any longer, he swept his arms around Ginny and in her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss on the dance floor. She was his now!

Harry and Ron were walking towards them furiously, but he didn't care, all that existed was Ginevra and her scent wafting through his nose, and her hair in his hands and her body against his. She was his! No more leaving and hiding, she was his for all the world to see, bring on anyone who thought they could take that away from him!

**  
And awake from your arms **

**I'd never, ever, ever **walk away


	5. Remembering Britt

**This one is another sad one, but not quite as sad as the first.** **Compliant with the EoD. This song is also not on project playlist, so if you go to my profile, I have the link to the youtube version.**

**Remembering Britt by a day at the fair**

-

"I can't believe she's living here," Draco said, walking through the door of Blaise's apartment. 

**You've got your brand new house**

"Sorry, but she's my friend too, and she needed a place to stay now that you and her are . . . whatever."

"I know. She took the guest room then?"

"Yeah." 

**You got your brand new room**

"I'm going to use the lou," Draco said.

"I'm going to put on some tea," Blaise responded.

"Great." But Draco didn't go to the lou. He walked straight to her room and started looking around. 

**You got the pictures on the wall ** **  
And I'm not in any of them**

Not a single thing that would remind her of him. "Not a thing, Gin?" he asked aloud, sadly. "**I've got your letters stored and space to fill, I've got a box I never threw away and probably never will**," he sighed. He walked back to the kitchen. "When will Ginny be home?" As much as he wanted to hate her, he still loved hearing her name on his lips. 

**I won't say your name without a smile**

"Probably around eight. Are you going to stay?" Blaise asked, pouring them both the tea.

"No, I don't think I could."

"Well, you're always welcome."

"I know, Blaise, I know."

--

As Draco walked home that night, he found himself walking aimlessly down familiar roads and couldn't help but remember walking them with Ginny beside him for hours. 

**Wasted nights, we feared our homes**

They would go anywhere as long as they were together.

**I took you anywhere you'd want to go**

They had fallen in love walking these streets.

**On nameless streets you told me you loved me** **  
Forever and ever again**

Draco got home and couldn't help but go to their box.

**I kept the ticket stubs,**  
**I got our last playbill**  
**You've got stories for the big screen** **  
And you bought "If There's a Will"**

He sighed and closed the box. 

**I carry my own life**

He carried the box back to the closet. 

**With my heart intact**

He just had to remember that it was over.

**Like those times that I spent with you are never coming back**

But the rest of the night was devoted to her. 

**I'll sit another day, remembering**

And he remembered. 

**Wasted nights, we feared our homes** **  
I took you anywhere you'd want to go** **  
On nameless streets you told me you loved me**  
**Forever and ever again**

Hadn't she been the one?

**Were you the one for me?**

--

It was years before he saw her again. She was at Platform 9 3/4 with three kids, no doubt her own. He had been there with his wife, seeing his own son off to school. Several days later, as he was leaving the cafe where he and his wife had been finalizing the divorce papers with their lawyers when he heard someone call his name.

"Malfoy? . . . Draco! Wait up!" the voice called from behind him.

Draco stopped and turned to see none other than Harry Potter running towards him. He stood still, waiting for Potter to catch up. "Yes?" he greeted when Potter stood beside him.

"Hi!" Harry said brightly, holding out his hand to shake.

"Hello," Draco said, a bit easier. He blinked and waited for Harry to talk.

"I saw you the other day at Platform 9 3/4 with your son, he is your son right? And I thought to myself, why have I never talked to you outside of school? And then I saw you here and it was almost like a sign! So, how are you? And that was your son, right?" Harry chippered out very cheerily.

Draco shifted his weight, slightly uneasy in this predicament. "I'm fine and yes, that was my son; it's his first year."

"Wonderful! One of mine is first year this year too. Anyways, I thought maybe we should have a drink or something, talk a bit," Harry offered.

"Er . . . sure," Draco agreed. He didn't know why but, he felt good about it. Then _she_ walked up.

"Harry! There you are! You just ran off, I've bee looking all over for you! What have you been- oh!" she gasped when she saw Draco, dropping her purse. She blushed and bent over to pick up her things.

Harry laughed good naturedly. "This is my wife, Ginevra Weasley," he introduced, bending down to help her with her dropped objects. When she stood, Draco met her eyes for a split second before she looked down, blushing. But he stuck out his hand for her to shake anyways.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were married," he said quietly.

Ginny looked up again, this time with a pleading look as Harry put an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, yes! With three kids, too!" Harry said happily.

Draco looked at Ginny. "I had no idea." Ginny looked close to tears.

"Hey, why don't we go have that drink now?" Harry proposed.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think-" Ginny started clumsily, but Draco cut her off.

"That would be wonderful," he didn't know why he was being cruel but somehow seeing her discomfort was better than not seeing her at all. Harry grinned and they walked into the nearest pub.

Two hours and several drinks later, Harry sat down his beer. "So where's your wife? I heard you got married," Harry said boldly.

"Harry!" Ginny scolded quietly, hitting his arm lightly.

Draco coughed. "Actually, we're getting a divorce. Just signed the papers today." Ginny looked at him in open eyed shock, Harry gazed at him sadly.

"You aren't in love anymore?"

"We never really were I suppose. I don't think I ever will," Draco said dramatically.

"Ah. I'm sensing a heartbreak or some such?" Harry asked boldly, encouraged by the alcohol.

"Once."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sympathetically.

Draco looked straight into Ginny's eyes and said, "**There was once this chance to share the world with just one girl. Cause she was perfect, she was honest, but she broke my heart when she broke her promise.**"

Harry made a sad noise and Ginny stared at Draco. After all these years? Still? If only he could understand . . .

"Tough luck mate," Harry said kindly. "Whatever happened to her?"

Draco looked at Ginny again to answer. "She grew up, fell in love with another man, had kids and is perfectly happy without me."

Ginny shook her head furiously. "No," she choked out.

"Yes, sad isn't it?" Harry said, mistaking his wife's reaction to be sympathy.

Draco's brow furrowed in concentration at her remark. What did that mean? He took a last drink and stood. "Well, I must be off," he said. And with one last curious look at his long lost lover, he left.

--

That night as she lay in bed with her husband, Ginny couldn't help but think of Draco. With a sigh, she got up and dressed and apparated to the places she visited frequently, especially when she couldn't sleep.

Their streets.

She walked down one to the old park where she and Draco used to meet. She sat in a swing and let her mind wander. She still loved him, that much was for sure. If only she could explain why she had left . . . maybe that would make things better.

"Gin?" came a voice behind her.

Ginny turned around to see Draco standing there looking petrified. She stood up slowly. "Draco," she whispered.

And then, abandoning all reason, they ran to each other. She began to cry and he kisssed her. "Draco, if you'll let me explain . . . It was stupid of me to leave you but I was scared! I guess I just expected you to come after me and when you didn't, I thought you were happier without me," she said, looking up at him hopefully.

"Never." And they were kissing like they had years before, lost in their passion that they had never lost for each other.

"Do you want to walk?" she asked, pulling only a fraction of an inch away from him. Draco searched her face before answering.

"Yes," he breathed. And so they walked. 

**Wasted nights**

Talking and just being together again, sharing everything that had happened since she had left him.

**We feared our homes**

After their new found reconnection, how could they go back to their regular lives?

**I took you anywhere you'd want to go**

"We can run away, Ginny! We could start all over!" 

**There was once this chance to share the world with just one girl**

Ginny was quiet. Draco steered them down a different street. "I love you, Gin. I never stopped."

**On nameless streets, you told me you loved me**

"I have always loved you, Draco. Always." She whispered. Draco looked at her with pure joy. 

**Cause she was perfect, she was honest**

"Oh, god, Draco! I don't know what to do!" she cried, flinging herself to him so that he held her tight.

"Run away with me!"

She looked at him sadly. "We can't be together, Draco. We've both got kids," she sighed. 

**She broke my heart**

"But always know, I never lied to you, I meant every word I ever said back then. I love you. And I will always love you." Then she walked a few steps away, still staring into his eyes and dissapparated away. 

**Forever and ever again.**


	6. Life in the Fast Lane

**This is an amazing song. And the first three verse is **_**so**_** Draco and Ginny that I couldn't resist it. **

**Life in The Fast Lane by the eagles**

–

They had met at Hogwarts.

**He was a hard-headed man**

He was constantly at odds with her brother and her brother's best friends. Thats how he had caught her attention.

**He was brutally handsome**

He was _the_ guy at school. Every girl wanted to date him. She knew she could have who ever she wanted and she needed him for something . . .

**And she was terminally pretty**

It didn't take her long to get him alone, after all, she was _the _girl of school, it had to happen sometime.

**She held him up**

She pushed him into a deserted class room after supper one night when he was walking out of the Great Hall.

He didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"I want your connections," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyebrow rose. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, but he made no movement as if to leave.

Ginny wasn't dissuaded. "You know what I want."

Draco allowed a smirk. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

**and he held her for ransom  
in the heart of the cold, cold city**

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you my connections if you give _me_ something," he said smoothly.  
**  
He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude**

It was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And what do you want from me?"****

They said he was ruthless, they said he was crude

"An hour."

"In exchange for your connections, I have to give you . . . an hour?"

Draco nodded, still smirking.

"And what exactly am I to do in this hour?"

"Anything I ask."

Ginny pondered that for a second and then smiled up at him. "Lead the way."****

They had one thing in common, they were good in bed

And that was how it had started. Ginny entertained Draco in his room for an hour and walked out with a list of names and how to contact them. But that wasn't the end of it. They now shared connections and so they were running in some of the same circles. They hooked up again. And again. And again. And they themselves became another of each other's addictions.

**She'd say, "Faster, faster. The lights are turning red." **And he would know that she was almost there.

He'd say, "You like that?" And she would know that he was right there with her.  
**  
Life in the fast lane**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were constantly confronting her in the common room telling her they were worried about her.

"Where do you keep going at all hours of the night?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him fondly. "Really, Ronald, you don't want to know."

He looked flustered. "Yes, I do!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll tell you," she said plainly.

The trio all opened their eyes wide and leaned in close.

**Surely make you lose your mind**

"I've been sneaking around sleeping with Draco Malfoy and dabbling in the perusal and resale of illegal drugs," she said, blinking once.

The trio all looked at her as if expecting more. Finally Hermione spoke. "Oh come on, Gin, if you don't want to tell us then just don't. You don't have to lie about it," she said moodily, leaning back from the edge of her seat.

Ginny shrugged and looked at the clock on the hearth. "Well, gentlemen, Hermione, I've got to be off. Places to go, people to see and the like," Ginny said cheerily. Then she left the common room.

**Life in the fast lane**

"So what do you think she's really up to?" Harry wondered aloud to his friends.

"I haven't the foggiest. I wish I did," Ron sighed.

"She always has people around her, she looks like she's been having a lot of fun. She never goes to her first class anymore, she has some other sixth year doing her homework for her," Hermione interjected.

Ron's face turned red. "Now, I didn't know that!"

"Maybe we should just pay a little more attention and try to figure it out," Harry proposed; and the matter was settled for the time being.

**Eager for action and hot for the game**

"Draco!" Ginny yelled upon entering his rooms.

"Bathroom," he called back.

Ginny began walking to the bathroom to meet him but he stepped out before she reached it. They had only to look at each other and she ran to his arms. He lifted her in the same moment that she jumped so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

They just couldn't resist each other.

Half an hour later, they were putting on their clothes. "Who's dorm are we going to tonight?" Ginny asked as Draco handed her her shirt.

"Blaise's. I just hooked him up this morning and he's using that tonight."

Ginny smiled up at Draco. "Mm I just _love_ that stuff you get," she said sexily, moving nearer to him.

Draco stood to his full height and wrapped an arm around her waist, he smiled jauntily down at her.

And so it was for their last year of school, Ginny having been promoted in her third year to the fourth year. When they graduated, Ginny kissed her family goodbye and moved into a town house with Draco.

"You know, this selling separately is not really the best for business for either of us, you know, now that we live together," Draco told her, raising an eyebrow?****

The coming attraction, the drop of a name

"Just what are you suggesting, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said with a grin, knowing what he was about to suggest.

"With all our clients, if we worked a bit harder, we could monopolize the ring," Draco said. Ginny replied with a smile.****

They knew all the right people

Ginny and Draco combined their clients, they worked out a new formula for the drugs they were selling, they formed something new entirely.****

they took all the right pills

And they were gods of the underworld.

--****

They threw outrageous parties  
they paid heavenly bills 

**  
**Draco surveyed the scene around him from his seat on the couch. It had been a year since he and Ginny had started making and selling their own pills and they had it all. The entire manor that they had bought three or so months ago was full of people and there were even more people outside enjoying the pool in the warm summer night. The music was loud, there were people dancing everywhere and small tables were set aside for people to sit at and partake in any substance they would like, free of charge. ****

There were lines on the mirror, lines on her face

He kept searching the house until he found Ginny, at a table breaking out lines for the three or so people that sat with her. She looked up when he was near and smiled. He smiled back. There was something different about her now; not that anyone in the world would be able to tell except for him. She had lost the innocence she had once possessed**; **her once soft, naïve aura was replaced with a sharp, calculating look worn only by those shrewd enough to get this far in their line of business. He was positive he looked the same.

**She pretended not to notice,  
she was caught up in the race**

Ginny had ignored a floo from her mother just before this party had started. She told herself it was completely acceptable, she was a busy woman with many social obligations to fulfill. The voice in the back of her head told her otherwise. She had always boasted that she could start and step away from anything she wanted, that was no longer true and she didn't want her family to know any more than what they already knew.

**Out every evening,**

"So where are we going tonight, darling?" Ginny purred as Draco zipped her dress for her.

"We are attending the Russian Ballet and supplying certain things for the after party which we were cordially invited to attend," Draco said charmingly as Ginny spun around to face him.

She smiled and kissed his neck lightly leaving a devilish bright red imprint of perfect lips on his skin.****

until it was light 

"Mum I told you, mine and my roommate's jobs require us to live on very irregular schedules. I haven't visited for Sunday lunch because I don't go to sleep until eight or so in the morning." Ginny rolled her eyes over the phone to Draco, who laughed into his coffee cup.

"Sweetie, we miss you! We don't know what you've been up to this entire year since you left Hogwarts. We're all so worried about you, Hermione says that even she has only seen you a handful of times and briefly at that!" Ginny's mother whined into the phone.

"Mum, look I'll come to Sunday lunch tomorrow, okay?" Ginny conceded, exasperated.

"Great! Oh and who is this roommate you've apparently been living with? Bring her too," Molly said, obviously several degrees happier.

Ginny cast a sidelong look at Draco. "Er . . . who all will be there?"

"Well, your brothers of course and your father and then Harry and Hermione, and Fred's girlfriend has been coming around lately too so she'll probably be here as well, why?"

"I uh . . . I don't think Ron and Harry would get along with my roommate, they uh . . . they didn't get along in school," Ginny finished lamely. Draco was laughing into his coffee cup again. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the phone call.

Draco stood and walked to stand behind Ginny. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. "Why don't you just tell them about us, love?" he asked coyly. "Or shall I just leave evidence of how I ravage their baby girl every night?" he asked as he began to bite her neck where he had kissed her.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Look, mum, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ginny said hastily, hanging up the phone and turning to face Draco. "We're going to be late to Andromeda's suaree," Ginny informed Draco.

Draco looked at the clock on the wall. "We've still got half an hour, why ever would we be late?"

Ginny smirked and sat on the edge of the table, pulling Draco to stand between her legs. "Because you have a lady to take care of," she whispered, popping two pills out of nowhere and giving one to him.

Draco smiled back. "I think I can live with that," he managed to say before they were at each other's clothes in a frenzy.

--

"Why weren't you at lunch today? Mum was heartbroken!"

Ginny put a hand to her head. "Ronald, you have got to stop yelling!" Ginny said, aggravated. Her head hurt.

**  
**They had definitely planned on making it to lunch at the burrow but

**He was too tired to make it**

and as badly as she wanted to calm her nagging family down,**  
she was too tired to fight about it. **

"Ginny I don't like what you've been doing, this . . . this

**Life in the fast lane." **Ron blurted out. "I mean, it'll s**urely make you lose your mind."**

"**Life in the fast lane? **Really, Ronald,** life in the fast lane?"**

Ron shifted nervously on his feet. "Well, I've heard rumors of some of the stuff you're into Ginny and from what I've heard, you're in deep."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Where I appreciate your concern, it is completely unprecedented and I am offended that you would accuse me of whatever it is you are accusing me of," she said indignantly.

"What's all this noise? I was trying to sleep," Draco said moodily, waking into the sitting room in only his boxers. "Oh, hello Ronald," Draco said quite pleasantly.

Ron shot Ginny double raised eyebrows. Ginny sighed. "Ron, this is my . . . roommate, Draco," she cast a noncommittal glare at Draco as he walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I hadn't planned on telling you like this."

Ron's hands were clenched in fists. "How long has this _dalliance_ been taking place?" Ron said with an ill attempt to try and hide his anger.

Draco smiled at Ron. "Since senior year, Weasley. I've owned her since senior year," he said with a smirk, kissing her neck provocatively.

Ron's face was getting red.

"Draco!" Ginny whined, slapping him half-heartedly across the chest. Draco smiled and shrugged. "Ron, maybe now's not a good time. Lets get together and talk about this later, okay?" Ginny said, shooing him out of the house before he had time to say otherwise.

**  
Everything all the time**

"Malfoy you dick! What in the world would possess you to act like that!" Ginny reprimanded once they were quite alone.

"Because you are mine and I like to flaunt what I have," he said simply.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "God you're sexy," she grinned.

He grinned back at her and pushed her against a wall.****

life in the fast lane

"Are we going to your mother's today?"

"No, we just got this shipment in last night, I wanted to use some of it before its all gone."****

Blowing and burning

"Draco. It's your father's funeral. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Just come here . . . no, don't put your shirt on, just come here," he replied impatiently. Ginny did as eh asked, standing before him naked. "Just give me a pill."

"Of course."****

Blinded by thirst  
They didn't see the stop sign

After Draco's father died, the couple plunged into the dark underworld that was their lives with a certain fervor, ignoring all the rules they had ever learned about drugs and the human body.****

took a turn for the worse

"Ginny!! FUCK! Ginny, where are you?!" Draco yelled frantically upon arriving at their manor.

Ginny appeared at the staircase calmly. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Ginny, we've got to get out of here, grab some things, they're coming!" he yelled, running up the stairs towards her.

"Who's coming?" She asked, her eyes opening wide.

"Damn you girl! Just get some shit! The ministry is coming! Our men in the ministry have all been ferreted out and now they're coming for us. I'm not going to Azkaban, Ginny, we've got to run." he said intensely, looking into her eyes. Ginny didn't say anything but nodded her head and turned resolutely towards the bedroom to grab her things.

--**  
**

"Don't worry Gin, we'll figure something out, I promise," Draco said, holding Ginny close to him in the hotel they had been staying at.

**  
She said, "Listen, baby. You can hear the engine ring  
We've been up and down this highway;  
haven't seen a goddamn thing."**

"So, what? You think we should just give up?"

"Give up?" Ginny produced a bitter laugh. "What have we to give up? We have _nothing_ left!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but shut it in favor of cradling his head.****

He said, "Call the doctor. I think I'm gonna crash."

Ginny's anger automatically quailed at seeing her lover in pain. She had to find something for him, she didn't know what would happen to them if she didn't; they hadn't been sober in more than a year.****

"The doctor say he's coming, but you gotta pay him cash," Ginny told Draco.

"Luckily, money is not our issue."  
****

Ginny answered the knock on the door after peeking out to check their guest's identity. "I'm so glad you're here," she gushed, exchanging a package for a purse of coins.

The man nodded to her and turned to leave.

"Draco, darling, you ready to feel alright again?"

**They went rushing down that freeway**

"Ginny?"

Ginny snuggled closer to Draco's warm body before replying. "Hm?"

"I think we should start selling again."

"It's only been a month, do you really think that's wise?"

"We'll plan it out better this time, no room for mistakes," he said confidently.

Ginny smiled up at him. "I will follow you to the moon and further, and I'm ready to do whatever you want to god damn do," she said, her fierce loyalty coming out. ****

Messed around and got lost  
They didn't know they were just dying to get off  
Life in the fast lane


	7. His Girl Friday

**Been a long time, no? Well here goes: **

**His Girl Friday by The Academy is . . .**

----------------

**If you knew what you do**

Draco lay in his room staring blissfully up at the top of his four poster bed. Who would have ever thought that the one to drive him crazy would be a Weasley; a consort of Harry Potter himself.

**When no one's in the dark room**

**But me and you**

"Oh, Draco," Ginny moaned into his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall of the room they had found abandoned in the dungeons.

Draco smiled, though she couldn't see. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered before kissing her again fully on the mouth. 

**A brilliant disguise**

"Watch where you're walking, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as Draco bumped into him in the middle of the hallway.

Draco turned around and sneered. "And just what are you going to do about it? Or are you going to have your _girl_friend take care of it?" He asked with a particular sneer of disgust when he nodded his head at Ginny, who stood beside him. Ginny barely suppressed a grin.

"You leave her out of this you git!" Ron spat out defensively. Hermione instinctively put a hand on her boyfriend's arm to hold him back.

Draco rose an eyebrow. "I don't have time for this. Good day," he said curtly, then, with a wink he was off, leaving behind three fuming kids in his wake.

**It's the taste of the chase**

Draco spotted Ginny further down the hall. As always, she was flanked by the trio. He grinned to himself and started in their direction. He managed to make eye contact with her before he reached the group and she fell behind slightly. The trio didn't even realize that right after the glorious blonde passed them, he took Ginny by the arm and flung her into a nearby door before they could have turned around to see.

**I do confess, it's the mess that feels so right**

"Draco! We're going to get caught if you keep doing that!" Ginny scolded as she folded herself around him.

"That's kind of the fun of it," he laughed, burying his face in her hair. 

**Come on a Monday**

Ginny crept out of her dormitory to meet Draco in his room to spend the night with him. 

**Come on a Tuesday**

They both left their dorms late at night and met by the lake. 

**They'll never know**

"Do you think they know?" He asked as he began to unbutton her shirt.

Ginny laughed. "They're completely clueless." 

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday,**

"I love it when you get me drunk," she grinned up at him.

Draco smiled at the redhead that lay sprawled naked on his bed. "Me too." 

**Play with me Thursday**

She tired of only meeting at nights. So occasionally they would go deep into the forest and spend the day together. Never doing much of anything, homework, books, mini quidditch games . . . just bonding. 

**But you'll always be his girl**

"Come sit with me at dinner, Ginevra," Draco more demanded than asked.

Ginny sighed. "You know I can't, Draco." 

**Come on a Monday**

She met him in the library while everyone was at dinner, there was a section in the back that no one ever visited . . .

**Come on a Tuesday**

They both met in the prefects bathroom, although neither of them had made prefect. 

**They'll never know**

"How did you get the password for this?" Draco asked.

"Ron still thinks I'm his perfect little sister, he'd give me anything I asked for," Ginny replied conivingly.

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday **

"What are we celebrating tonight?" Ginny asked happily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Draco smiled and poured two glasses of champagne. "Here's to us, darling," he replied holding up his own glass for a toast. Ginny met his toast and drank. 

**Stay with me Thursday**

Ginny had spent the night in his dorms and woke up in his arms, where she loved to be. "Draco, I have to go," she whispered, waking him up.

"And just where do you have to be today?" he asked, not opening his eyes or letting her out of his arms.

"Well I – you know what? No where. I don't have to be anywhere," she smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling back up against his chest.

**But you'll always be his girl ****Friday**

"So do you want to go?" Draco asked, not looking up from his book.

Ginny made a sad face. "I can't Draco, I have to spend time with Harry."

Draco didn't even look up, he grimaced and turned a page. 

**Just a kiss, he won't miss**

"Anyone can see!" Ginny protested half-heartedly as he tipped her chin towards him in the middle of the hall after classes.

"**I know you're gonna miss this,"** he replied after he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well of course I am! I never implied that I wouldn't!" she said rolling her eyes. Why did he have to keep bringing up the fact that they would soon part ways for gods knew how long?

"But everything will be okay, **as long as you live when you were mine**," he whispered softly, looking into her eyes intensely. 

**Bite your lip **

She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. 

**Pull me in**

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room beside them.

**It's not the sin**

"Do you think this is wrong?" she asked quietly in bed that night.

"No, this is perfect," he assured her.

"**It's the mess that feels so right**."

Ginny thought about that for a second and smiled. He was always right. 

**Come on a Monday **

They met in the astronomy tower. 

**Come on a Tuesday**

They had arranged for a double detention in the dungeons. 

**They'll never know**

Being Snape's favorite had its advantages.

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

"You really spend too much money on me," Ginny said, shaking her head as she sipped the wine.

Draco snorted and rose an eyebrow. "As if that is any concern of mine." 

**Play with me Thursday**

They played quidditch in the woods with Draco's friend Blaise, the only other person who knew. 

**But you'll always be his girl Friday**

Draco woke up alone. He sighed. He never thought a person could hate Fridays so much. 

**If you knew what I knew**

Draco glared at Potter from across the Great Hall. His gaze shifted quickly to the redhead at his side and he was bombarded with images of the previous night, of all the ways they had had each other.

**You'd thank god it's Friday**

"You have no idea what we do every other day," he mumbled mutinously to himself. 

**As I look on with you**

It seemed neither of them could keep their eyes off of the dynamic girl.

XXXX

They had both thought that they would part ways when school ended but, try as they might, they just couldn't do it. 

**Come on a Monday **

She met him at a restaurant on Diagon Alley. 

**Come on a Tuesday**

She apparated to his manor as soon as she got out of work. 

**They'll never know**

"You're living with them now aren't you? How do you hide us?" Draco asked one night as they reclined naked wrapped in a blanket on his roof.

"They don't want to know anything." 

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

"It's been two years, you know," he said with his back to her.

"I know," was all she said. He turned around to look into her eyes. She met his gaze and blinked. 

**Play with me Thursday**

They went to the park and watched all the couples with children, what they could never have.

**But you'll always be his girl**

But at the end of the week, it was Potter's house she was at. 

**His girl Friday**

no closure. I know, but I thought it was better open ended.


	8. Curse of Curves

Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For

x

"Hello gorgeous, who are you going home with tonight?"

**I've got the gift of one liners**

He came around her suavely, and looked straight in her eyes as he awaited her answer. She was delicious woman; he had had his eye on her all night.

**And you've got the curse of curves**

"Well that is an awfully bold question Mr. Malfoy," she breathed.

He smirked. "And one that is yet unanswered. My dear, I can not let a lady such as yourself linger here alone."

**And with this gift I compose words**

**And the question that comes forward:**

"Do you know who I am, sir?" she asked with a coy smile.

"No, I don't believe I do. Nor do I believe that it is in any way relevant to the question at hand," he answered coolly.

"I am Ginevra Weasley."

Draco smiled. **"Are you perspiring from the irony or sweating to these lyrics?"**

A look flitted across her face but before he could name it, it was gone. "Hardly," she replied. "I was merely curious to see if you were aware," she shrugged. She turned away from him and faced the bartender. "I'll have a martini, dry."

**And this just in, you're a dead fit**

"Open bar occasion and you have a martini?" Draco teased.

**But my wit won't allow it**

"I like the way the glass feels."

He smirked in response.

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

"Are you still intent on conversing with me?" She asked regally after taking a sip.

He smiled charmingly. "I have a lot more in mind than conversing."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, spare me."

"If I must be restricted to pleasant conversation, for which charity are you here for, Miss Ginevra?"

She laughed. "I don't come to give to the charities darling, I come for the entertainment."

**And we go where the money goes**

"That's very blasé of you."

"As if you don't?"

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

"Touché, my love."

**And we go where the money goes**

He had sauntered into her life like a lion on the prowl. He had taken her home and she had been his for months. She was incredibly intelligent and great in bed. However, her cold facade that she had projected at the very first charity ball never wore away.

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

And that she was. But it was all distance. No warmth.

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

It had taken him months to realize she was only ever in it for the money. Silly of him to not realize it. But he was already addicted. And she was getting everything she wanted. God he had been fooled by a good looking body.

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

How many times had she done this before him? It would've been easy, **her bone structure screams: "Touch her! Touch her!" And she's got the curse of curves.**

They had made a dynamic duo. Her beauty and his charm. And he wove their story out beautifully; he told everyone. Leaving out the part where she was using him for his Gringott's vault.

**With the combination of my gift with one liners**

**And my way with words**

**It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lips**

Whomever he told, however, seemed to already know.

**And you're on the gossip team**

All of society knew of their relationship by the time he was ready to let anyone know. She had really done a job of it: if he had figured out what she was doing sooner, he still would have been helpless to stop it without looking like a complete prat.

She had made a relationship out of nothing.

**You're making something out of nothing**

And yet he knew she still felt nothing for him. All she wanted was money. It drove him insane with jealousy. Jealous that his wealth received more attention than himself.

**Jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed**

"Were you planning this from the start?" he asked her in bed one night.

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

"Of course I was, darling."

**And we go where the money goes**

But he was wearing on her. He could feel her falling for him.

**We All have teeth that can bite underneath**

How could she resist when he obviously felt so strongly for her? It was only a matter of time before she gave in.

**To where the reality grows**

He would put every card into play to get to her.

**Yeah, that's where mine go**

Now that he listened to his friends, he had found out who she really was.

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

And albeit all his anger towards her, she still won.

**And From what I've heard with skin you'll win**


	9. Oh! Darling

Oh! darling by The Beatles

x

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm as she tried to stalk away from him.

"Unhand me this instant, Draco Malfoy!" she shouted angrily, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Just listen to me!" he said forcefully, pulling her to him.

"You're going to cause a scene!" she pouted as he pulled her into his chest.

Draco grinned. "I don't mind, I think our relationship has been secret enough."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let go of me before you hurt me!" she said petulantly.

Draco looked at her seriously. "**Oh, darling, please believe me, I'll never do you no harm**."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, okay," she said dismissively.

"**Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm**. That is one thing you will never have to worry about from me."

"Okay! Fine! I don't give a fuck Draco, I'm leaving now!"

"Please, Gin, don't," he pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I? You have been nothing but terrible to me!"

"Only because you want more than I can give you!"

"With damn good reason, Draco! How are we supposed to have a relationship if you won't allow us to be public? I'm tired of keeping us a secret from the whole school! Now let go of me!" She said angrily, finally succeeding in pulling her arm away from him. As soon as she was free she began to walk quickly to the school from the lake.

"**Oh, darling**!" Draco called out pitifully after her, but she kept walking. As soon as she got inside the castle she began walking quickly towards the Great Hall. He couldn't say anything to her once she was around everyone else. She was right about to enter the Hall when she heard him call out to her.

**"If you leave me, I'll never make it alone."**

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks but did not turn to face him. Seeing he had her attention, he continued. "**Believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone.**"

He was right behind her now. "Ginevra, neither of us want this. Please don't go through with this."

Her resolve returned then. "You're wrong, Draco. I do want this."

"How could you say that?" He asked, hurt.

"Because I know that as soon as I walk through these doors, all cordiality between us will disappear," she said sadly. And with that, she pushed open the great hall doors and walked in.

She half expected Draco to not come in at all. She was even more surprised when she was halfway across the hall he came in and called her name.

"Ginevra!" he called. She gasped and turned slowly, as did all of the students present at dinner. "**When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well, you know, I nearly broke down and cried**," he admitted.

Ginny's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock.

He began to walk towards her, much to the surprise of the Hogwarts students. "**When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well, you know, I nearly broke down and died.**"

By now, he was right next to her. He tilted her chin up to look up at him. "**Oh, darling, if you leave me, I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm**."

"Oh, Draco," she breathed girlishly. "Do you mean it?"

He gazed down at her adoringly, ignoring the many stares they were receiving. He could no longer care about what everyone would say, she was worth anything they could dish out.

**"Darling, please believe me, I'll never let you down."**

And with that he kissed her full on the mouth for everyone to see.


End file.
